Dr. Wondertainment Wiki
The doctor leans down, wraps their arm around When they open their mouth out comes Wondrous sound “It’s nowhere new, silly, it is where you are! You needed a break from the glum and sub-par In the back of your room, in the back of your head In the pages of fantasy books that you read The world is so cluttered with sadness and waste And it grinds ‘til your brain is a soft mushy paste So when you need it happy, to get your hands clapping When you need some presents in neon pink wrapping You just close your eyes, you think of balloons You think of big bubbly, kind squishy goons “When your world is down and you’re needing escape, Know in your head is a Wonderful place” Welcome to the Dr. Wondertainment What is Dr. Wondertainment? Wondertainment is a manufacturer of anomalous / magical children's toys. Wondertainment finds its roots very early in the site's history, all the way back to Super Paper in Series I. Since then, it has evolved to fit some very key concepts: * Wondertainment is a capitalist construct. * Wondertainment makes children's toys. * Wondertainment is childish and playful. * Whether or not the previous bullet point is a façade is up for debate. Dr. Wondertainment may be a company, it may be an individual, it may be an individual that runs a company. Most important, however, is that Dr. Wondertainment is magical, and they make toys. Whether they be toys that aren't exactly safe or toys that are beyond anything a kid could ever imagine (or want), the very basics of Wondertainment is that they make toys. Interpretations range from being warm-hearted and kind to either straight up terrible or more than a little misguided. However their intentions / grasp on the world is perceived, they are unarguably tied to children and child-like behaviors. So, how does one write Dr. Wondertainment? Well, trust me, I know this is going to sound stupid, but… have fun with it. Yes, you should have fun writing anything, because then what's the point? Specifically with Wondertainment though, I believe that the primary way to write it well is to not worry about logic. If you're going to write a Wondertainment toy, it has to be fuckin' fun. Make your reader want that toy. If you're going to write a tale, make it over the top. Put a shit ton of corgis in it. Make there be a dictator that rules over candy. Even when it gets dark, hide it behind a veneer of fun. When whimsy goes wrong, it's still whimsy. And Dr. Wondertainment is 100% whimsy, to its core. That's what Wondertainment is all about. If you're an aspiring Dr. Wondertainment writer, your main job is to go nuts, kid. Sometimes you'll wake up... You’ll look outside, and the weather is bad You’ll comb your hair, you’ll brush your teeth You’ll smell the air and you'll stress eat a feast You’ll slip on your shirt, and your shoes, and your bags You'll go through the door, and you sigh, and you sag You’ll keep your head down and the world will look dark But you might bump your head and look up with a start! “There’s a doctor,” you’ll say, “dressed in colors so bright! And they’re standing so tall, and so strong in their might!” But they’re soft and they’re kind and they’ll take you by hand, And they’ll whisk you away to a much better land Filled with coasters and fire and glamor and rides Filled with ice cream and cookies and hot dogs and pies! And you’ll see great performers that climb onto stages Halls filled with gadgets, great masters and pages You’ll be pulled right out of your usual laze You’ll shudder and twitch and you’ll stand, so amazed “How did I never know of this,” you’ll ponder “This world so filled with amazement and Wonder?” The doctor leans down, wraps their arm around When they open their mouth out comes Wondrous sound “It’s nowhere new, silly, it is where you are! You needed a break from the glum and sub-par In the back of your room, in the back of your head In the pages of fantasy books that you read The world is so cluttered with sadness and waste And it grinds ‘til your brain is a soft mushy paste So when you need it happy, to get your hands clapping When you need some presents in neon pink wrapping You just close your eyes, you think of balloons You think of big bubbly, kind squishy goons “When your world is down and you’re needing escape, Know in your head is a Wonderful place” Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Add one below! Category:Browse